Magic
by kenseikan weirdo
Summary: Eileen Prince falls in love with a Muggle and marries him. Happily married, he finds out she's a witch and everything goes downhill from there. Warning: Lemon scenes. ReadReview. First fanfic.


AN: Hey, all! This will be my very first Harry Potter Fanfic ever. Hopefully, you'll like it…

**MAGIC ****by Kenseikan Weirdo**

**Chapter 1: Stalkers, Rich Boys & Ugly Things**

Eileen Prince was walking very fast, her breath quickening with every step she took, hoping to evade her unwanted suitor. He was a wizard, a pureblood at that. His name was Drago Amyr. He had been snooping around her house and following her every move. Frankly, she was getting fed up. After running him in circles around a city block, she ducked into a dimly lit café. The only sources of light were the candles on every available surface._ Thank god, he's finally gone._ But she had a feeling he'd still be there. She sat down on one of the overstuffed brown leather seats and ordered herself an iced lemon tea.

The cozy atmosphere helped ease her nerves a bit. She leaned back further into her seat, reminiscing about the last few months or so. Graduating from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry felt so far away now. She had scored one of the highest scores in NEWT history anywhere in the world. But being intelligent meant a few downsides. For one thing, she was only a know-it-all to everyone. The ugly label had made her feel isolated and lonely in the midst of all the students who were making friends and having romantic relationships. Oh, she was female and therefore bound to feel the natural urges to 'experience enlightenment of the senses' as she so smartly put it. But her heart was in her books. She'd been heartbroken and disappointed so many times before. Books were the only things that made her feel happy. She wasn't hurt by the lack of an escort to the Graduation Ball in 7th Year. But she was stung a little. It wasn't just that. Her pureblood parents seemed to be so cold and unloving towards her. They never cared if she scored high or won a prize. Once, she heard her mother telling her father that maybe she shouldn't have been born at all. That one hurt a lot. Was she so repulsive? Was she not good enough? For a know-it-all, she had no answers to those particular questions. Tears were threatening to fall, but she stopped herself from crying. She'd cried and cried till the tears ran dry and her heart left torn and broken.

Two hours and four iced lemon teas had passed and it was almost 11.00 pm. She hadn't even fed her cat dinner yet. Moonlight was not going to like it and would probably enjoy tormenting her later. Sighing, she paid the bill and stepped out into the cold night air of London. Only to bump into her stalker from hell.

"Hello, Eileen." He whispered disgustingly into her ear. His breath smelled of Ogden's Firewhisky and his grip was tight on her arms. They were sure to bruise later on.

"Let me go!" She struggled against his hold. His vice-like hold only tightened further as he pushed her into an alley up against the cold, damp brick wall. He rubbed himself against her. She felt something hard pressed up against her stomach. _Please, no…_

"S-stop."

She was scared now. He slid one hand underneath her blouse and cupped her breast. Formulating a plan in her head, she faked a moan and threw her head back.

"Why should I? You're enjoying it." He said, fondling her body. He slid his other hand under her skirt and pawed at her panties. She moaned louder. Inwardly, she shuddered. She hated doing this but she knew she had no choice. He was twice as big as she was and could easily overpower her. He moved his hand to her throat and squeezed a little. He bit her earlobe and tightened his grip on her throat. Spots were blinking behind her eyelids now. She was going to faint if he didn't stop. Faking another moan, she raised her hands to hold onto his wrist. He rubbed himself harder against her stomach. "Yeah, that's it, baby." He groaned, obviously enjoying her 'responses'.

Enjoying what? She was just stalling until she found an opening in his unwanted advances. He became rougher all of a sudden. Impatient, he tore her blouse open and pulled her bra down, his disgusting mouth covering her breast immediately. Feeling nauseous, she pushed her plan forward. She pushed herself against him and moved to unbuckle his belt. He fell for it and loosened his hold on her.

She kneed him in the groin and he fell over to the ground. Eileen ran for her life trying to scream for help, only to find an empty street. She turned back and saw her attacker trying to get up.

"Bitch." He growled. She ran as fast as she could. Finally, she reached a relatively crowded street. Pubs and nightclubs were just beginning to fill up. Breathing deeply, she noticed a few people staring at her. She looked down and saw her chest exposed. Covering herself up with whatever was left of her blouse, she walked into the crowds, hoping to hide from Drago.

Just when she thought she was home free, she felt a chill down her spine. She turned her head and saw him striding menacingly in her direction. Frightened now, she tried to move further into the crowds. She bumped into a man. She nearly screamed, thinking it was Drago. Tears were pouring down her face now as she realized she was helpless. She didn't like feeling helpless. "Miss? Are you alright?" asked the stranger. Eileen shook her head a little; shivering at the thought of what Drago would do to her if he caught her. She looked into the stranger's eyes, noticing they were beautifully black. Her eyelids were growing heavy now. Her breath became shallow and she lost herself into those eyes. Lost herself into the comforting black darkness.

She fainted…

AN: There all done. It's now 12.10 AM over here. And I've got school tomorrow. 10 reviews and I'll give you your update. I swear…

Till then,

Kenseikan Weirdo


End file.
